Pase lo que pase, siempre te amare
by Mara Niza
Summary: Depués de la boda fallida, se enfrentaran a una nueva aventura que tal vez sea la última...
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un año después de la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane estaban en su último año de preparatoria, su relación era tan peculiar como siempre celos, peleas, malentendidos y algunos buenos momentos. Sin embargo todo estaba por cambiar.

Un día cualquiera la Familia Tendo se encontraba dispersa en sus actividades. Kasumi había salido con el Doctor Tofu (sí, al fin estaban saliendo, aunque después de cada cita el doctor siempre salía corriendo por la ciudad con Bety en la espalda), Nabiki se encontraba haciendo las cuentas del día, Soun y Genma se encontraban jugando Shogi, mientras Akane y Ranma estaban en el dojo.

-Vamos Ranma, tu sabes que he mejorado y puedo entrenar contigo- Comentó Akane

-Ya te dije que no me gusta pelear con mujeres- replicó Ranma poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Ah vamos! Solo es una práctica, puedes enseñarme katas o algunos trucos sencillos, así no tendrías que golpearme ¿Si?- dijo la peliazul sonriendo tiernamente y mirando suplicante.

Ranma solo balbuceo, había quedado sin armas ante aquella sonrisa, trataba de dar una respuesta coherente cuando lo muros del Dojo se abrieron dejando ver a una voluptuosa China con un plato de Ramen.

-¡Airen! Tu comerás lo que te he traído- dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

Ranma trataba de liberarse mientras notaba un aura roja que emanaba de su tierna marimacho, quien ya había hecho aparecer su mazo y se destinaba a golpearlo brutalmente cuando apareció una chica con una espátula gigante

-¡Shampoo déjalo! El sólo comerá mis Okonomiyakis- dijo mientras se disponía a separarlos.

La pelea estaba por comenzar cuando una chica con leotardo y una risa muy particular hizo su entrada

- ¡jojojojo! dejen ya de pelear, ¿Cuándo entenderán que Ranma es sólo mío?- dijo Kodachi quien al notar que nadie le prestó la menor importancia, se molestó y dijo- Ninguna de ustedes es digna de mi amado Ranma y ahora peleare con todas ustedes y cuando las derrote él será solo mío.

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran-dijo Akane intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero su molestia era más que obvia. Sin mirarlos caminó hacia la salida del Dojo

-Claro seguramente tienes miedo, y es de esperarse no eres competencia para mí, jojojo-dijo Kodachi

-Sí, tampoco eres rival para Shampoo-dijo la amazona desafiantemente

Akane detuvo sus pasos en cuanto oyó estas frases, volteó estrepitosamente y dijo en un grito colérico - Yo no tengo miedo de nadie, y soy lo suficientemente buena como para ganarles

Al momento todas se pusieron en posición de ataque y se disponían a comenzar el combate cuando una voz las hizo detenerse

-Ya es suficiente- Hizo su aparición Nodoka- Deben dejar de pelear por quien será la futura esposa de mi hijo y de destruir la casa de los Tendo.

Las chicas la miraban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a contradecir a la Señora Saotome y mucho menos cuando tenía su katana consigo.

-Haremos un trato- hizo una pausa, miro a su hijo quien la miraba totalmente desconcertado y prosiguió - Ranma cumple 18 años en 2 meses y creo que el ya ha convivido suficiente tiempo con todas ustedes para tomar la decisión de quien será su esposa

Al decir esto, Ranma se puso nervioso quería contradecirla, pero no había manera de hacerlo cuando tenía su katana cerca, así que resignado la miraba prediciendo lo que vendría.

-Así que Ranma elegirá a su futura esposa a más tardar el día de su cumpleaños si no, sus padres lo haremos por él – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió -Hasta entonces no quiero más peleas, discusiones, hechizos ni tretas para manipular a mi hijo, además de que aceptarán la decisión que el tome sin hacer más nada ¡¿entendido?-Su voz sonó tan amenazadora que nadie se atrevió a imponerse, así que sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de eso las tres prometidas que recién habían llegado se fueron sin decir palabra, mientras en el Dojo quedaron Akane, Nodoka y Ranma. Akane quien todavía estaba pensando en las palabras de la madre de Ranma, no decía nada, si embargo después de unos minutos salió del dojo en silencio directo al baño sin decir una palabra a nadie.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso mama?-dijo Ranma con un dejo de molestia en su voz

-Porque ya es tiempo de que tomes tu decisión- Contestó Nodoka tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos para continuar- que por cierto estoy segura que tomaste hace tiempo- Le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ranma solo miro al suelo y se sonrojo ligeramente. Nodoka sonrió y se disponía a salir cuando Ranma la llamo -Pero…y si ella… no…-balbuceaba el artista marcial

Nodoka se puso frente a él y puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo tiernamente -Ella te quiere hijo, y cuando se lo digas entrégale esto- Le extendió la mano y le dio un anillo de compromiso. Ranma la miraba con asombro, mientras ella bajo la mirada para continuar

-Es el que tu padre me dio cuando nos casamos, llevo escondiéndolo varios años para que él no lo robara-dijo esto con una sonrisa melancólica -Cuídalo bien hijo.

Ranma solo asintió y lo guardo en su bolsa al tiempo que Nodoka caminaba hacia la casa.

Después del acontecimiento, Ranma subió al tejado para pensar las cosas, lo cierto es que su madre tenía razón, el había tomado su decisión años atrás.

En su mente pasaban todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella, aquella mujer que sin saber cómo se había ganado su corazón, aquella a la que amaba más que a su vida, aquella que lo sacaba de sus casillas y en menos de un minuto lo dejaba embobado con sólo una sonrisa. Trataba de pensar en cómo se lo diría, pero de inmediato pensaba que seguro ella no lo quería, y no era para culparla, él era un fenómeno un hombre a medias y ella era simplemente hermosa. En seguida su mirada se torno triste y se sentía sumamente agobiado, así que decidió ir a su habitación a dormir.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto se encontró con Akane en las escaleras, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir palabras, cada uno trataba de transmitir sus inseguridades al otro pero simplemente no se atrevían a sincerarse.

-Sería más fácil si dejan de mirarse y por fin se besan-dijo Nabiki, quien los miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Al momento ambos se pusieron rojos y estaban a punto de replicar algo pero un grito proveniente de la entrada los llamo al instante.

-Ranma, Akane vengan rápido- dijo Kasumi bastante alterada

Sin pensarlo bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con Kasumi, quien sostenía una carta y los miraba angustiada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era de noche, y la familia más famosa de Nerima se encontraba sentada en la sala. Akane y Ranma estaban en el lugar donde se situaban siempre que comían, se encontrabanbastante nerviosos porque la situación simplemente era muy extraña, enfrente de ellos tenían a Kasumi quien no había pronunciado palabra y se veía bastante afligida, a la derecha de Akane se encontraba Nabiki quien se veía serena, típico en la reina del Hielo y frente a Nabiki se encontraban Genma y Nodoka que se veían confundidos por la actitud de la mayor de las Tendo. Se sentía el nerviosismo en el ambiente, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a comenzar la plática. En eso la más indicada comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que voy a decir es muy grave y seguro que no lo esperan, pero es necesario que no me interrumpan, ya que es una historia muy larga, ¿entendido?

Todos la miraban expectantes, lo cierto es que jamás habían visto a Kasumi tan angustiada y a la vez tan impositiva, así que sólo asintieron.

Kasumi prosiguió- Hace 3 años vino un joven de apenas 15 años a retar el Dojo, papá se reusó ya que pensó que no seria justo que peleara con un alguien tan joven, sin embargo el insistió ymás aún dijo que si ganaba quería quedarse con el Dojo. Mi padre tuvo que acceder, ya que como ustedes saben los retos deben cumplirse. Ambos tuvieron una pelea asombrosa, el joven era demasiado fuerte incluso más que el maestro, papá luchó con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente no pudo ganarle y quedó inconsciente tras recibir un golpe que parecía mortal.

-Yo cure a papá, mientras el muchacho lo esperaba en la sala, cuando él se recuperó bajo para charlar con él, mientras yo lo espere en la cocina, bastante preocupada por lo que podía venir, al cabo de un tiempo el joven se fue y papá regreso a la cocina, se veía muy afligido, y de inmediato me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo- hizo una pausa y continuó- me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, a menos que fuera necesario, al verlo tan mal no pude contradecirlo, así que accedí.-

-Papá me dijo que había charlado con el joven, le había rogado para que no le quitara el Dojo, le explicó que era la única manera en la que podía mantener a mi familia, que a su vez había estado en su familia por más de 5 generaciones, sin embargo, esto parecía no importarle al muchacho.-

-El joven se quedó un momento meditando, y después le preguntó a papa que si tenía hijas, a lo que papá afirmo y le dijoque tenía tres hijas, una de 18 años que recién conociste, estuvo presente durante la pelea se llama Kasumi, otra de 16 llamada Nabiki y la más pequeña, Akanede 15 años, inmediatamente le exigió que le mostrara fotografías de nosotras.

Después de ver las fotografías el joven quedó prendado de la belleza del Akane

-¿Belleza?, como alguien puede pensar que Akane es bonita, y mucho menos enamorase se ella con sólo verla, de seguro el tipo es un completo imbécil-dijo Ranma, en el momento menos indicado, que dejaba claro ver los celos que sentía al escuchar el relato

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Akane, quien pensaba en propinarle el mayor golpe de la historia, sin embargo Kasumi los hizo parar

-Les dije que no quería interrupciones- dijo seriamente

Los dos se sentaron nuevamente y guardaron silencio, por lo que Kasumi continuó.

-El joven le dijo que regresaría en tres años a casarse con Akane, en vista de la situación que tenía enfrente, papá no pudo negarse, así que accedió.

-Papá estaba llorando desconsolado porque faltaría a su honor, y la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, sin embargo yo lo consolé diciendo que no había problema, de hecho no tenían porque enterarse, ya que en tres años, Akane ya estaría casada con el hijo de su amigo, por lo que cuando el joven regresara no había manera de que se llevara a Akane y además su esposo la defendería junto con el Dojo- dijo mirando seriamente a los presentes.

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie daba crédito a lo que pasaba, ni mucho menos se atrevían a decir algo, hasta que Kasumi dijo- Él mandó la carta, ha secuestrado a nuestro padre y dice que no lo regresará hasta que Akane sea su esposa. Nos esta citando mañana al atardecer para llevar a cabo la ceremonia- dijo dando por concluida la historia.

Akane dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y dijo en un gritó- ¿Qué se ha creído? Yo no pienso casarme con él, esta loco, iré ahora mismo para darle una lección y traer a papá de vuelta- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero fue detenida por Kasumi quien la llamo seriamente

-Akane tu no podrías enfrentarte a él, es demasiado poderoso, y ten en cuenta que la vida de nuestro padre esta en peligro- dijo Kasumi fríamente.

Al decir esto la peliazul se detuvo- pero… yo… n-no puedo… casarme Kasumi- dijo tartamudeando viendo que no había muchas salidas, Kasumi se levantó y la abrazó tratando de calmarla, pero lo cierto es que ni ella sabía bien que hacer. El silencio permaneció en la habitación por unos minutos, hasta que Ranma se atrevió a hablar.

-No hay porque hacer tanto alboroto, yo me enfrentare a él y cuando le gane no habrá manera de que se quede con el Dojo- dijo confiado el chico de la trenza

Genma lo abrazó y llorando le agradeció por cuidar tan bien a su prometida y ser digno representante de la escuela Saotome, mientras Nodoka lo felicitaba por ser tan varonil, Ranma estaba por decir una de sus típicas frases, pero al ver la gratitud que en ese momento le profesaba Kasumino se atrevió a decir nada ofensivo.

Sin más todos fueron a dormir, teniendo fe en que Ranma sería el vencedor. Sin embargo dos jóvenes no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cama ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que les esperaba.

Al día siguiente Ranma se levanto más temprano de lo habitual y se dirigió al Dojo a entrenar, pocos minutos después Akane despertó y de inmediato fue a buscar a su tierno prometido, lo cierto es que no tenía un buen presentimiento. Era impresionante ver lo mucho que se conocían, porque no fue necesario que buscara por toda la casa, ella se dirigió directamente al Dojo, sabiendo que él estaría ahí. Al verlo se quedó en la puerta viéndolo, de verdad no se había dado cuenta en que momento el joven había pasado a ser la razón de su existir.

Ranma seguía en su entrenamiento sin percatarse que dos ojos marrones lo miraban intensamente

-Deja de entrenar que en la pelea estarás demasiado cansado- dijo la peliazul

-No te preocupes que no perderé- dijo confiado – ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía es muy temprano- dijo el artista marcial

-ja, lo mismo debería decirte, jamás te levantas para la escuela, pero ¿Qué tal para una pelea?- dijo con una risita tierna que provocó cierto sonrojo en el ojiazul.- Sabes no se, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento, prométeme que te cuidarás ¿si?- pidió suplicante la chica.

-Cl-Claro- tartamudeó el chico, no esperaba ver a su prometida preocupada por él- Verás que todo sale bien- dijo con una risita.

-Gracias por hacer esto- dio Akane mirándolo intensamente, lo que provocó que la cara del chico fuera sustituida por la de un tomate, y para salir de tan embarazosa situación, el joven hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer

-Por cierto no creas que lo hago por ti, esto solo es por el Dojo y para salvar a tu papá- comento el chico de la trenza mientras tomaba la toalla que estaba en el suelo.

Una fuerte aura de batalla comenzó a formarse alrededor de Akane, era obvio lo que vendría, pero afortunadamente la mayor de las Tendo los llamó a comer, interrumpiendo lo que seguramente terminaría en un viaje del artista marcial por los cielos de Nerima.

Después de unas horas, la familia emprendió el viaje a la cita de la supuesta boda entre Akane y el joven. Se sentía un ambiente tenso, mucho nerviosismo en todos, excepto en el chico de la trenza que se encontraba sereno y hasta confiado, lo cierto es que después de todas las peleas que había tenido, era prácticamente invencible.

Llegaron al lugar donde encontraron una gran mansión, en cuanto se pararon en la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Shoun inconsciente y amordazado, junto con un joven de la estatura de Ranma que los miraba expectante.

-Eres tan bella como te recuerdo AkaneTendo- dijo el joven misterioso

**Continuara…..**

La verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo cierto es que con la Uni me ocupe mucho, pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos no tardaré tanto.

No se preocupen que no dejaré la historia inconclusa, y muchas gracias a todos por leer y por su comentarios.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Ja, de verdad estas tan ciego como Mouse, mira que decir que Akane es hermosa- dijo Ranma poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero mostrando a su manera sus celos por tal comentario.

Acción que le ocasionó un "ligero" golpe en la cabeza por parte de su prometida, a quien no le hizo gracia el alago de su prometido.

-¿Quién eres tu? - dijo un joven de ojos aceituna, test blanca y cabellos marrón, ciertamente era apuesto. Su mirada denotaba una gran confusión, ya que de inmediato reconoció a la que había elegido por esposa aquel día que le ganara al señor que yacía inconsciente a su lado, incluso recordó a Kasumi y Nabiki de las fotos, pero definitivamente no reconocía a los señores que las acompañaban y mucho menos al chico que tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza.

- Soy experto en combate libre y mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y vine a pelear contigo- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de lado, mostrando su seguridad y arrogancia.

-Jaja, como si pudieras vencerme- dijo aún más arrogante el chico misaterioso- y ¿para qué quieres pelear conmigo?, si casándome con mi hermosa Akane liberaré a su padre, fue la promesa que hicimos- dijo mirando de reojo al inconsciente Shoun.

-Vine a pelear contigo porque es mi deber defender el Dojo y a mi prometida, que es sólo mía- dio sin pensar en la inmensidad de las palabras que salían de su boca, lo cierto es que la arrogancia del tipo le había colmado el plato.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, Nodoka colocó su mano en su mejilla alabando al hijo tan varonil que tenía, mientras de los labios de Akane solo se escucho decir- Ra- ranma- en un suspiro casi inaudible

-Tú no eres digno de ella, además su padre lo prometió.- dijo mordazmente

-Claro que soy digno de ella, y ella esta prometida a mi desde que nacimos, así que mejor cállate y comencemos la pelea-dijo con una furia enorme el ojiazul

-Pues bien si así lo quieres, pero deberás prometer que cuando pierdas dejarás libre a mi Akane para que se case conmigo- dijo altivamente el chico de ojos aceituna.

-Claro, pero eso no sucederá, y cuando gane dejarás libre al señor Shoun, a mi prometida y al Dojo- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Esta bien, Haku prepara el Dojo, peleare con éste tipo - Al momento se acerco un señor un poco mayor con uniforme de mayordomo, que sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Síganme por favor- dijo Haku.

Todos los presentes fueron tras de él, excepto el amordazado e inconsciente Shoun

-Comenzará la pelea entre el Ivojima y el Sr. Ranma Saotome- quien gane será el prometido oficial de la Srita Tendo.- dijo Haku dando por iniciada la ansiada lucha.

Akane no se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto, las palabras de Ranma "Vine a pelear contigo porque es mi deber defender el Dojo y a mi prometida, que es sólo mía" retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿_Por que habrá dicho eso? ¿De verdad me quiere?-_ Se preguntaba a si misma, cuando un ligero codazo de su "suegra" la regresó a la realidad.

-Tranquila pequeña, sé que mi hijo te defenderá, es tan varonil-dijo Nodoka poniendo una mano en su mejilla y sonriendo orgullosa.

-Claro tía,- dijo Akane con una gotita en la cabeza

La pelea había comenzado, ambos jóvenes eran excelentes, y sumamente rápidos, Akane apenas y podía seguir los movimientos de ambos, lo cierto es que ninguno había acertado un golpe a su contrincante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kenzo le propino un buen golpe en el pecho a Ranma, sacándole el aire, y dejándolo inmóvil por u n minuto, se dirigía darle una tremenda patada en la cabeza cuando de un rápido movimiento el chico de la trenza se anticipo al golpe y le dio un patada que mandó a volar a su contrincante.

Ambos se detuvieron unos minutos, estaban exhaustos pero lo cierto es que ambos eran muy buenos, y cualquiera podría ganar la pelea.

Kenzo sonrió de medio lado y dijo- Vaya que eres bueno, pero déjame decirte que no podrás conmigo, esto apenas esta comenzando- dijo seriamente.

-Ranma sintió que su sangre hervía, y dijo en un grito colérico- Déjate de tonterías, que tu no eres mejor que yo y jamás me ganarás- dijo tajantemente.

La pelea continuó de la misma manera, muchos movimientos y pocos golpes certeros. Ranma se dio cuenta que si seguían así podía perder ya que él se veía más cansado que Kenzo, así que rápidamente comenzó a dirigir a su contrincante en una espiral aprovechando toda la energía que utilizaba Kenzo, terminó realizando el dragón volador, haciendo que el chico de cabellos marrón saliera volando con una impresionante fuerza cayendo de golpe en la duela.

-Te dije- fueron las últimas palabras de Ranma antes de caer inconsciente al igual que Kenzo.

El chico de la trenza oía voces entre sueños, nada claro, sentía los ojos muy pesados, no le era posible despertar, fue entonces cuando una voz muy conocida para él se hizo presente.

-Ranma, despierta te lo suplico…-Lloraba Akane sobre el regazo del heredero del estilo libre Saotome.

- Por favor no llores- pensaba Ranma, hizo un monumental esfuerzo para despertar y así lo hizo. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su prometida en su regazo, al parecer los habían dejado solos, y se encontraban donde el Dr. Tofu. Ranma no entendía porque Akane se veía tan triste, pero fue entonces cuando recordó la pelea, y de inmediato un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Bajó la mirada y encontró lo que tanto temía una argolla en el dedo de la chica de cabellos azules, una tristeza tremenda invadió su ser y aunque quería gritar ante tal hecho, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

-A-kane- dijo en un hilo de voz

La peliazul lo miro con felicidad, sus ojos se veían inchados, y se observaban una marcadas ojeras que denotaban que había dormido muy poco en los últimos días -al fin despiertas y lo abrazó con mucha ternura, estaba muy preocupada por ti, llevabas un mes así, hasta tenía miedo de que tu no…-dijo con interrumpiéndose a si misma moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, como negando sus pensamientos, fue cuando le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-Pero que bueno que estas bien, llamare a la familia y al doctor Tofu para que te examine- se levanto pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo- ella levanto la mirada y observo a su prometido- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la chica tiernamente

- ¿Qué paso con la pelea Akane?- dijo débilmente el chico de la trenza, temiendo lo peor.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya habrá tiempo de charlar, tengo que ir con el doctor- contesto con una media sonrisa la más pequeña de las Tendo

-No- dijo tajantemente el ojiazul- tienes puesta una argolla, eso significa que te casaste- se detuvo, sentía mucha ira en su cuerpo, quería gritar y lanzar todo, pero su cuerpo no estaba bien- ¿cómo demonios? si yo le gane, cuando hice el dragón volador, por favor Akane te lo ruego dime ¿qué pasó?- dijo suplicante olvidándose de su increíble furia para mostrar a un niño temeroso de perder lo que más amaba.

-Ranma- dijo con cierta lástima la peliazul- tu ganaste, pero fui yo quien decidió casarse con él- el chico sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba

- Verás cuando todo terminó, el Sr. Haru los examino, y Kenzo tenía muchas más heridas que tú, por lo que él decretó que tu habías ganado, sin embargo los dos quedaron inconscientes y tuvimos que traerlos aquí, yo me encargue de ayudarle al Dr. Tofu para atenderlos a ambos, el despertó a los 15 días y lo cierto es que me quiere, y me dijo lo importante que yo era para él a pesar de que nunca hemos estado juntos- hizo una pausa- decidí casarme con él porque sabía que pronto tu te decidirías por alguna de tus múltiples prometidas que tu y yo sabemos que son mejor que yo en todo sentido , así que opté por ayudarte un poco con tu decisión- dijo seriamente la peliazul

-¿Qué? ¡¿Como demonios tomaste una decisión así? ¡¿Te casaste sin decírmelo primero? ¿¡Como es posible Akane fallaste al compromiso? ¡yo gane no tenías que hacerlo!- dijo colérico el chico de la trenza, toda la rabia que experimentaba le hizo tomar suficientes fuerzas para gritar alarmantemente y es que no podía creer lo que pasó, el ya había tomado su decisión hacía mucho tiempo pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que el sólo vivía por Akane y el verla así, sin él, y saber que tendría que soportarlo por el resto de sus días lo estaba matando, él esperaba que ella le tuviera cierto cariño y que con el tiempo pudiera enamorase se él , pero nunca espero algo así. No sabía que decir, estaba muy molesto y se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos azules.

Akane lo miro sorprendida, nunca espero tal reacción de él, ella esperaba verlo feliz y aliviado, el siempre había dicho que no la quería, no entendía el porque su molestia, pero tal forma de hablarle no hizo otra cosa más que molestarle a de igual manera

-Ranma, tú no me quieres- dijo seriamente y con un dejo de tristeza- nunca lo haz hecho, te haz cansado de decir que tus otras prometidas son mejor que yo, y ahora ¿te pones así? Yo lo único que hice fue facilitarte las cosas, de verdad no te entiendo-dijo ella bastante molesta

-Pues claro que no entiendes, eres demasiado boba como para darte cuenta que desde hace mucho ¡yo te amo!- dijo sin más, tanto tiempo que tuvieron, tantas ocasiones para decírselo y escogió la peor forma, en el peor lugar y en la peor situación.

Después de ese desgaste emocional Ranma dejó de ver a Akane y sólo vio una luz, una luz que lo guiaba a lo que parecía ser un mejor lugar.

Continuara…

Hola!

Les traigo otro capitulo, les agradezco mucho a todos los que están leyendo, y créanme que a esta historia le quedan al menos otros 3 capítulos así que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, ok?

Gracias a todos de verdad


End file.
